Safe And Sound
|artist= |year=2011 |mode=Solo |dg=C1: C2: C3: C4: C5: |difficulty=Easy |effort= |nogm=5 |nosm= |pc=C1: C2: C3: C4: C5: |gc=C1: C2: C3: C4: C5: |lc=Green (2014) Mint Cyan (NOW/''JDU'') |pictos= 150 |nowc = SafeAndSound |audio = |perf = Anthony Despras (C4)}} "Safe And Sound" by Capital Cities is featured on as an unlockable/hidden song, and . Appearance of the Dancers Five different dancers switch between the song. Three of them are female and two of them are male. C1 The first dancer is a woman with long brown hair. She wears an orange jumpsuit similar to the one in Mas Que Nada and black ankle strap stilettos. C2 The second dancer is a man with brown pompadour hair. He wears a blue track jacket with green and orange arrows, grey skinny jeans, and green shoes. C3 The third dancer is a girl with short pink hair. She wears a pink tank top with a blue sleeveless vest, a blue skirt, long green socks and blue creepers. C4 The fourth dancer is a man with short brown hair straightened back. He wears the classic Good Feeling vest with a green long sleeve shirt, with black skinny jeans and yellow shoes. C5 The fifth dancer is a girl with brown curly hair. She wears a blue and teal striped loose cropped shirt, pink watermelon shorts, long green socks and yellow shoes. Note that once a dancer transforms, they are never seen again in the course of the routine. In the remake C1's outline is magenta '' Safeandsound coach 1@2x.png|Original Safeandsound coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The background features a yellow screen that has some red stripes on it, with some green grapefruits and bubbles behind it. At some parts of the song, mostly at when the boys are dancing, the screen changes to dark green and the stripes are bright green and bubbly, and behind it is dark green with some blurry lights. At the fifth dancer's performance, the words "Boost Your Style" appear. That is only the case with JD2014. Latest3.png Safeandsoundvg2.png Screen Shot 2015-01-10 at 8.50.26 PM.png Safeandsoundvg3.png Gold Moves There are 5 '''Gold Moves' in this routine. Each one belongs to one of the characters. Gold Move 1: Raise your arms and slowly lower them. Gold Move 2: '''Rub the right side of your head with your right arm. '''Gold Move 3: '''Throw your right arm in the air and swing it downward while bouncing. '''Gold Move 4: Move your right arm upward and rub your head. Gold Move 5: Duck slightly and swing your right arm and head upward. safesound_gm_5.png|Gold Move 1 SafetyFirst.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game safesound_gm_3.png|Gold Move 2 SafetyinaSecond.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game safesound_gm_2.png|Gold Move 3 SafetyfromThirddegreeburns.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game safesound_gm_1.png|Gold Move 4 StepFourthinSafety.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game safesound_gm_4.png|Gold Move 5 IGiveUp.gif|Gold Move 5 in-game Trivia *This is the third routine to feature coaches who change gender. The first was Song 2 from Just Dance 2, the second was Gangnam Style from Just Dance 4, ''the fourth is Uptown Funk and the fifth is Rotten to the Core. *The routine reuses a move from ''Brand New Start. *Each of the dancers are wearing outfits or accessories from previous dancers. Dancers are listed in order below and state what outfit or accessory the dancer is wearing. **''Mas Que Nada'' complete outfit. **Jacket similar to the Electro Body Combat workout **Skirt from Oath, crop top from Hit The Lights, denim vest from the alternate version of Call Me Maybe, and creepers from Die Young. **Jacket from original version of Good Feeling, and shirt from Beauty And A Beat. **Shoes from C'mon and P1 of In The Summertime, socks from C'mon or Flashdance ... What a Feeling, and shirt from Rich Girl’s Chair dance. *A Fructis sponsored website would give out free codes to players before the Uplay one did. For the first couple of days, it was available to all NTSC countries, but later in time, it could only be accessed in Canada, or with the use of a Canadian proxy. Despite the website only working for Canada, the codes can be used in any NTSC country. *There's a beta picture of this, where on the top are the PS3 shapes near the names. However, the song cannot be reached on the PS3, due to there being no Redeem Code button on it. **There are also other beta pictures where C1 is in a pose that is not used in the final version. *This song was released on March 5 for the Wii, Wii U, and Xbox 360, for the NTSC region. Players could get it with a Uplay account and receiving a code for it, but now it redirects to the Uplay website. *The first coach has an avatar which can be unlocked by paying 5 Mojocoins, even if you didn't unlock the song yet. It's also available on Just Dance 2015 for 5 Mojo coins. *Many files for this song were found in Just Dance 2015. *The square in Just Dance Now for this song is different to the one from Just Dance 2014. The difference is in the colors of the background; the former's is dark green with glass effect, and the latter's is yellow. *There is a glitch where C1's hair passes through her armpits. * The Garnier Canada channel uploaded some tutorials about how to make every coach's hairstyle, as well as a Behind the Scenes video.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2mm9KLG6sU4https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gm9Rma-tGXw *In the remade routine, the screen does not flash for a second any more when one dancer changes to the next. Also, C1 appears a few seconds after the routine commences and C5 fades away in a shred effect before the background fades at the end. *This dance has the second most dancer changes than any other song in the series, after Footloose. *The transition between each dancer change is very sudden, unlike any Mashup. *"Boost Your Style" does not appear in the background in the remake. **This is because for Just Dance Now ''and later games, the song is not sponsored by Garnier. ***This is the second such removal of brand promotions from the background since ''You Make Me Feel...’s removal of Chester Cheetah. ** This is the first Just Dance 2014 song to have a remake for later games, followed by We Can’t Stop. Gallery Safe And Sound JD2014.jpg|''Safe And Sound'' Safeandsound.jpg|''Safe And Sound'' (Just Dance Now/''''Unlimited'') safeandsound_cover@2x (updated).jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover safeandsound_cover@2x.jpg|Scrapped Just Dance Now cover SafeandSoundAvatar.png|C1's avatar on Just Dance 2014 150.png|C1's avatar on Just Dance 2015 and later games 200159.png|Golden avatar 300159.png|Diamond avatar 5cdb1c02cef22e5e635b8b3d644c070ea8ccef79.jpg|C5 in a banner for Fructis' promotion safe and sound p1.png|First coach Safe And Sound HD.png|Second coach safe and sound p3.png|Third coach safe and sound p4.png|Fourth coach Safeandsoundcoach123e45r6y78u.png|Fifth coach Safe and sounf.jpg|Advertisement for the free code on Uplay. Screenshot SAFE AND SOUND XBOX 360 2.jpg Screenshot SAFE AND SOUND XBOX 360 1.jpg|Unused move Screenshot SAFE AND SOUND PS3 1.jpg Screenshot SAFE AND SOUND PS3 2.jpg Safe and sound pictos.png|Pictograms Videos Capital Cities - Safe And Sound (Official Video) Just Dance 2014 - Safe and Sound - 5 stars Just Dance Now - Safe And Sound - 3* Estrelas Stars (Feat. Nicacio Gamer) Safe And Sound - Capital Cities - Just Dance Unlimited References Site Navigation it:Safe And Sound Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Solo Males Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Console Exclusives Category:NTSC region Category:Region Exclusives Category:Remade Songs Category:Anthony Despras